


The end of the world (Wellllmaybe)

by Silverwolves



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwolves/pseuds/Silverwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place shortly before Alice joins the convoy in Resident Evil: Extinction. Jill and Angie are with the convoy. Benjamin and Juliette Clearwater are my original characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Clearwaters

21 September 2007  
The world is dead. It has been for a while now. There’s only a handful of survivors left and, of course, Umbrella. The people responsible for all of this.

My name is Alice Abernathy and I used to work for Umbrella as Head of Security. I had planned to steal a weapon called the T-virus and expose Umbrella to the world. Unfortunately, my partner and fake husband Spence Parks beat me to it. He stole the virus and planned on selling it on the Black Market. To cover his tracks, he smashed a vile infecting everyone in the hive. I joined Matt Addison, an environmentalist posing as a police officer, and a team of commandos sent by Umbrella and went down into the Hive to assess the situation and find out why the Red Queen (the commanding A.I.) killed the employees. Long story short the entire commando team and Spence died and the hive was closed permanently or at least that’s what was supposed to happen. Umbrella sent another team to the Hive and the infected got out, spreading across Raccoon City. Myself and Matt made it out of the Hive alive but we were captured by Umbrella and experimented on, Matt became a bio-weapon called Nemesis, I bonded with the T-virus which enhanced my strength, speed, and agility and became Project Alice… 

“Hey Ali what are you doing?” a voice asked  
Alice looked up from her journal to face the man who just plopped down beside her.  
Someone sighed “Ben when are you going to stop with the stupid nicknames?”  
“Uhhh…. Never?” Ben replied with a shrug and gestured to Alice. “Eventually I’ll find one she likes” He said with a lopsided smile.  
“I doubt it.” Jules said.  
“So what are you doing ALI?” Ben asked again smirking at Jules.  
“Just writing in the journal Jules got me.” Alice replied   
“Why? I mean who’s it for?” Ben asked   
“Ugh why does have to be for anyone Benny?” Jules said also smirking  
Ben grimaced at the nickname. “Because if it isn’t for anyone then what’s the point in writing it in the first place?”  
“Some people just like writing down their thoughts Ben” Jules replied rolling her eyes  
“Ali?” Ben asked ignoring Jules.  
“Jules is right Ben. I just want to write down my thoughts and story.” Alice said  
“Why? Kinda seems like a waste of time to me”   
“Sometimes things get…Confusing. Writing it down helps keep things clear for me, even if no one ever reads it.” Alice replied with a shrug.

It had been 5 years since she left Angie, LJ, Jill, and Carlos. In that time, she traveled around, never staying in one place too long, answering the S.O.S calls whenever she could. Two years ago she came across a superstore surrounded by the undead, inside she could see a group of 10-15 people attempting to blockade the door but struggling to keep the undead out. Alice cleared a path to the door with a few shots, some decapitations, and a couple roundhouse kicks, breaking necks, and entered the store where she met the 31-year-old twins Benjamin and Juliette Clearwater.

*Flash Back*  
Once Alice made it inside a few members of the group pulled guns on her while the others finally managed to block the door.  
“Woah guys relax. I’m not going to hurt you” Alice said calmly sheathing her swords.  
“Who are you and how did you do that?!” Said a Blonde girl holding a gun and shaking violently.   
“My name is Alice Abernathy and as for how I did tha….”   
“Alice Abernathy? As in Project Alice?? THE Alice?” A dark haired, green eyed, man asked.  
“Ha yeah that’s me.” Alice said raising an eyebrow at the man “And you are?”  
“Benjamin Clearwater, but you can call me…”  
“Benny” a woman with similar features to Benjamin cut in  
“BEN.” Benjamin said glaring at the woman. “And this is my twin sister Juliette Clearwater.” He said nodding at the woman.  
“Yeah nice to meet you. So you know me how?” Alice asked again  
“I used to work for Umbrella as one of their security guards. Juliette here was one of their doctors” Ben said again nodding at his sister  
“But once we realized how truly horrible Umbrella is and we heard about how you turned on them we decided to leave too” Juliette said  
“Well this is all very fascinating but I’d still like to know how She did that” A big burly man asked pointing a stubby finger at Alice  
“Yeah and what do you mean by Project Alice?” the shaky Blonde girl asked  
“Umbrella dabbled in human experimentation.” Juliette said facing the others of her group “Alice was one of those experimentations. Umbrella injected her with a dose of the T-virus, the things that brings the dead back to life, and she bonded with it.”   
“Which basically made her a superhuman with abilities which is why she can do what she did.” Ben added on  
“They infected you?” a small brunette woman asked in a squeaky voice  
“Yeah. But don’t worry I’m not contagious” Alice replied with a smirk  
“I don’t care. I don’t want you here. You’re a danger to all of us!” another man said and was followed by sounds of agreement  
“You’re joking right?” Juliette asked with a look of shock on her face  
“Yeah she just saved our asses and now you want her to leave??” Ben asked  
“Yes.” The shaky Blonde said. “We can take care of ourselves.” Again this was followed by sounds of agreement.  
“Fine.” Ben said. “You take your chances with the undead and I’ll take my chances with Alice”  
“Yeah me too” Juliette agreed with her brother  
“Fine.” The squeaky Brunette said “Then GO!”

Alice along with her new companions left the superstore while the rest of the group again barricaded the door.

*End of Flashback*


	2. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice, Jules, and Ben answer the KLKB S.O.S.

22 September 2007  
I don’t really know what to say. It’s the second day since Jules got me this journal to document my story so I guess that’s what I’ll do. After the Hive was opened and virus spread across Raccoon City Umbrella planned on containing the infection by having the city “Sanitized” meaning that they detonate a Precision Tactical Nuclear Device destroying everything living and undead. Dr. Ashford, the creator of the T-virus which was intended to help his daughter Angela Ashford walk, called any survivors and offered them a way out of the city if they saved his daughter as Umbrella failed to remove her from the city. Dr. Ashford had found two groups of survivors and offered both groups a way out of the city if we saved Angie. One group was made up of four members. There was Jill Valentine who was an ex S.T.A.R.S member, Terry Morales who was a Raccoon City News Anchor, Lloyd Jefferson Wayne A.K.A. L.J. who was a Walmart employee, and Myself. The other group was made up of two members. Nicholai Ginovaeff who was an U.B.C.S. Commando and Carlos Oliveira who was an U.B.C.S. Commando and a Mercenary. Both groups made it to the school where Angie was hiding but unfortunately that’s when we lost Terry and Nicholai. The then infected Carlos joined our group and helped get Angie out who was luckily carrying the Antivirus. Our group managed to get out of the city except for Dr. Ashford who was killed when I refused to fight Nemesis and Timothy Cain who was bitten by the undead Dr. Ashford…

“Hey Alice! There’s an S.O.S on the radio! Apparently there’s a group of 7 survivors at the KLKB station and they say they need help” Jules called out.  
“Yeah they say they need urgent medical attention” Ben added on.  
“Where is it?” Alice asked grabbing her weapons.  
“Salt Lake City” Ben and Jules said in sync glancing at each other.  
“I hate it when we do that” Ben said glaring at Jules.  
“Same here little brother” Jules said rubbing Bens’ head.  
“Oh for fuck’s sake you’re like a minute older than me!” Ben said swiping at Jules’ hand while Jules giggled.  
“Alright you two grab your bags! We’re leaving in 15 minutes” Alice ordered.  
“15. Got it Ali” Ben said smiling.  
Jules sighed and rolled her eyes at Ben, walking over to her bags and weapons.  
“What?!” Ben asked following her.  
“You’re 31 dude. Stop acting like you’re three” Jules said gearing up.  
“Oh lighten up Jules! Just because the world ended and everyone we know is dead doesn’t mean I can’t joke around!”   
“Whatever….” Jules sighed and called out to Alice” Hey ready to go yet Alice?”  
“Yeah let’s get going. We should be able to get there before sundown.” Alice replied climbing on her BMW K1200R.  
“Good. I hate fighting those undead fuckers in the dark… Especially if there are Lickers there!” Ben said climbing on his 2002 Harley-Davidson FXDL Dyna Low Rider.  
“Benny” Ben glared at his sister “you’ve gotta stop cussing,” Jules said climbing onto her 2002 Harley-Davidson XL Sportster 883 Custom “but yeah I agree about Lickers. They’re so hard to kill.”  
“That’s because you’re a crappy shot” Ben said.  
“Ok enough already! We are going to ride in silence or I swear I will shoot you both” Alice cut in. “God sometimes I feel like I’m your mother!”

Jules stuck her tongue out at Ben who in turn flipped her his middle finger, however at Alice’s threat neither Jules nor Ben said another word.

The ride to Salt Lake was a long and silent one other that the sound of the Motorcycles. The group stopped at the sign welcoming them to Salt Lake City for Jules to take a picture with her Fujifilm Instax Mini 8 Instant Camera.

Jules scoffed at the sign “Yeah now it’s 181,743 undead. Do they even count towards the population?”  
Ben shook his head “Probably not. I still don’t get why you to that”  
“Do what?” Jules said removing the freshly printed picture  
“Take pictures of all the cities and towns we go to” Ben said looking at the sign “I mean it’s not like these signs make a difference anymore.”  
“You don’t get anything Ben” Jules said smirking.  
“Come on. We still have a little further to ride.” Alice said starting up her bike.  
“Yeah let’s go” Jules said putting her picture away¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬.

Pulling up to the KLKB Station the group immediately realized something was wrong.

“I thought they said they were being overrun” Ben said climbing off his bike.  
“They did. Do you think we’re too late Alice?” Jules said turning the safety of her 2 mm Kolibri off before reholstering it and unsheathing her Katana.  
“I’m not sure but I have a bad feeling about this. You two stay out here. If I don’t come back out, then don’t come in. Leave at sunrise and remember to keep watch” Alice said moving towards the door.  
“What?!” Ben asked grabbing Alice’s arm with the hand not holding his Akdal Ghost “We aren’t going to let you go in there alone!”  
“Especially not if you’ve got a bad feeling” Jules added.  
“Look I’m the only one of us who has enhanced anything. If something goes wrong, I’m the only one who has a chance of getting out of there alive” Alice said.  
Ben sighed “Alright alright, but Alice” Ben said looking into her eyes” be careful and come back to us okay?”

Alice smiled and nodded before turning around and walking into the station.

“So brother dearest,” Jules said glancing at her brother and smirking.  
“Oh don’t start” Ben said staring at the door Alice just walked through.  
***  
Alice stepped silently through the station in search for survivors. The further into the station she went the worse Alice felt about it. She could detect the weak strand of T-virus but couldn’t see it when suddenly her flashlight hit the back of a woman.

“My baby. Please. Please help my baby” the woman said handing something cradled in blankets to Alice.

Alice took the baby and unwrapped it to find not a baby, but a baby doll. She dropped in to reach for her gun.

“Too late” Alice thought “Way too late”

She was surrounded by a bunch of people with guns and the original woman gave a crude laugh

“You bitch,” she said. “You dropped my baby.”

The woman proceeded to mockingly repeat her S.O.S message while the group laughed. They disarmed Alice and restrained her as one of the males brought his knife gently down her body, reaching her shorts.

“What you got down there, fishy?” He asked Alice  
“I wouldn’t do that.” Alice said shaking her head at him  
“Shut your mouth!” someone yelled  
“Relax!” another said  
“Just show the bitch.” Yet another said

Alice, having warned the group decided to end this ridiculousness and delivered a quick kick to the mans’ head, snapping his head back and breaking his neck.

“Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!” the woman said running over to him. “Jesus Christ! He’s dead!” 

Alice felt a sharp knock to her head before passing out. When she woke up she realized she was handcuffed in a hole surrounded by obvious human remains.

“There you go bitch,” The woman called throwing the keys down to her. “I wouldn’t want it to be over too fast” she cackled.  
“Open the cage!”  
“Let them loose.”  
“Get up now!”

Alice heard the distinctive barking of the undead dogs “Of course” She thought.  
***  
Ben paced in front of the door while Jules leaned against her motorcycle watching him.

 

“Benny relax I’m sure she’s fine” Jules said trying to distract her brother.  
Ben stopped pacing and glared at his sister “A: Call me Benny one more time I will shoot you. B: We should have gone in with her! She could be in trouble and we’re out here waiting to see if she comes back alive!” Ben said as he began pacing faster.  
“Awe Benjamin I didn’t know you cared that much” Alice said limping out of the station.  
“Alice what happened!?” Ben said running to her and engulfing her in his arms. Alice winced and Ben pulled back. “Sorry.” He said smiling sheepishly while blushing. Jules giggled while watching the duo.  
“It’s fine but we should probably get moving and set up camp” Alice said walking towards her bike.  
“Yeah…Right…” Ben said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and following Alice.


	3. On Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day before Alice and the Clearwater twins meet up with the convoy

23 September 2007

Another day of trying to stay alive. Another day of trying to keep Benjamin and Juliette alive. I’ve been thinking a lot about them actually. I left Angie and the others because I was a danger to them. Umbrella was tracking me and I knew I could’ve been turned into a weapon against them at any moment. I left to protect them but now I’m glad I have the Clearwater twins with me. Sometimes they’re annoying with their constant bickering but it feels good having someone to talk to, someone who knows what’s happening to me and isn’t afraid of me. Lately my thoughts have been lingering on the other people I had in my life who weren’t afraid of me. The people that I pushed away. The people I chose to give up. Still, I wish I hadn’t left the way I did. I should’ve given them a proper goodbye…. Given HIM a proper goodbye. I didn’t want them to follow me though. I know they would’ve if they had known what I was going to do. Five years. That’s how long it’s been since I’ve seen them. Or heard from them. I hope they’re together. I hope they’re alive. It’s funny how 6 years ago if I had known them I’d wish them safe, but now… Now there’s nowhere safe. There’s just places less dangerous than other places. Would they be alive if I hadn’t left all those years ago?

*Flashback*

Alice and the others had just left the facility were Umbrella had brought her back when Alice felt something in her switch on.

“Activate Project Alice” A voice rung in her ears before her vision suddenly changed colour.

Once the group made it to the motel they were staying in and Alice was brought inside she began to feel more like herself. Still Alice knew that Umbrella had control over her, no matter how limited, and she had to leave before she hurt Angie… Or Jill…. Or L.J…. Or Carlos. Alice knew she would never be able to forgive herself if she hurt them. Later that night everyone crowded around a small table eating dinner and watching the news. Jill and Carlos were now wanted fugitives. Great. Their lives weren’t difficult enough already. After dinner Angie and Jill went to their room to go to sleep and L.J. went to the room he shared with Carlos. Carlos took first watch and Alice pretended to go to her room to sleep but really went to pack and write out her note to the others.  
‘Dear everyone,’ The note began “Wow” Alice thought “It’s sad I can’t think of a better way to do this”  
‘I’m sorry I’m doing this to you all. Especially since you went through all the trouble to save me but you have to believe that this is for the best. I’m leaving. Umbrella did something to me and until I know what they did or if I can stop it I can’t be around you. I’m so sorry. Jill and L.J. take care of Angie, Angie take care of yourself, Carlos’ Here Alice paused. What could she say to Carlos? To the man who made her believe that she wasn’t a freak, that she was a smart, independent, strong woman? “Take care of everyone. Don’t come after me because you won’t find me. Stay together, stay alive.  
I love you  
-Alice.’  
Alice then grabbed her bag, sword, knives (Given to her as a present by Angie and Carlos), food and water, climbed out the back window and down the fire escape and tied everything onto her motorcycle the group got for her, then she climbed back into the room and walked to the motel door. She knew Carlos was on guard on the other side but part of her needed to talk to him one more time, to give at least one person in the group something near a proper goodbye. Alice took a deep breath and stepped through the door to see Carlos with his back to the door.  
“Oliveira” Alice said with a faux smirk  
“Abernathy what’re you doing up?” Carlos replied with a small smile “I mean you’ve gotta be exhausted after what Umbrella did to you right?”  
“You’d think. I can’t sleep. I…” Alice looked at the ground blinking to clear the tears formed in her eyes.  
“Hey hey hey what’s wrong? Don’t cry.” Carlos said lifting Alice’s head with 2 fingers.  
“I can’t close my eyes without seeing that lab… without feeling the needles and electric shocks they used to bring me back… I hear their voices talking about me… About all of us…” Alice said with a thick voice.  
“Alice it doesn’t matter anymore.” Carlos said in a reassuring tone that only he seems to be able to pull off. “None of it matters now that you’re safe and with us. Umbrella could send all of the undead in the world to us and it wouldn’t make a difference. We’ll keep each other safe until our last breaths”  
“What if I can’t keep you safe? Carlos what if I’m the threat?” Alice asked not being able to meet his eyes.  
“Why would you be the threat?” Carlos asked with a small smile. “Since I’ve met you all you’ve done is protect the others with everything you had including your life!” Carlos paused and looked sincerely at Alice. “Alice no matter what Umbrella has done to you you can fight it. They want you to be a weapon so be a weapon against them.”  
“Thanks Carlos,” Alice said with a small laugh “I think I just need to go for a walk to clear my head.”  
“You want me to come with you?” Carlos asked cocking his head to the side.  
“Aren’t you on duty?” Alice said mimicking his posture with a smile.  
“Eh I can wake L.J. up. Guy hasn’t been ‘on duty’ for a while now” Carlos said moving towards the door.  
“No let him sleep.” Alice said catching his arm. “I think I just need to be alone for a while so I can think.”  
“Oh um… Alright just stay safe and don’t stay out too long. Jill wants to be on the move at sunrise.” Carlos said, retaking his guard position  
“I won’t…” Alice said as she began walking away but she turned around and walked up to Carlos. “Oh and Carlos?” she said quietly  
“Yeah?” He asked looking down at her.  
“Thank you. For everything” Alice said with a smile as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
“Uh sure?” Carlos said raising a brow at her and watching her walk off. Hours later when Alice still hadn’t come back and Angie found her letter Carlos found he wasn’t shocked. He just hoped whatever she needed to do she’d do quickly and come back to him… to them 

*End of Flashback* 

“Hey Ali” Ben said walking up to her holding his bag.  
“What’s going on Ben” Alice asked gesturing to the bag in Bens arm.  
“Oh uh Jules took inventory and said that we should restock soon. Apparently there’s a gas station a few miles from here that she thinks might still have food and stuff”

Alice nodded and started walking to her pack. Ben gently grabbed her arm and looked deeply into her eyes. ‘He’s been doing that a lot lately’ Alice thought looking down at Ben’s hand around her arm.

“Hey are you okay? You seem… I don’t know… Lost kind of” Ben said quietly.  
Alice smiled a little at that “Benjamin Clearwater the jokester wants to have a serious conversation. Somebody better call Ripley’s believe it or not”  
“Hey I thought I was the jokester” Ben said smiling “Seriously Ali what’s going on?”  
Alice sighed “Nothing Ben. It’s just…”  
“Just what?” Ben asked gently.  
“It’s this journal. Writing down my past and my thoughts is bringing up somethings I’d rather not remember.” Alice said so quietly Ben had to lean in to hear her.  
“Like?” Ben said as quietly  
“Like my last group. My friends that I left…” Alice said  
“Alice look at me.” Ben ordered lifting Alice’s head gently with his hand. “You left to protect them. You did the right thing. I’m sure they understand that.” He said reassuringly  
“Do you really think so?” Alice asked leaning towards him  
“I do. If I were them I’d know you well enough to understand why you did it.” Ben said also leaning in.  
“Hey Alice! Ben! We’ve gotta get moving!” Jules called to them.

Alice and Ben jumped apart both blushing profoundly and avoiding all eye contact.

“Imma…Um…Yeah” ben stuttered nervously before walking to his stuff. 

Alice had a small smile as she also packed up her things and climbed on her bike. The ride to the gas station didn’t take long and soon Alice was scoping the area for the undead.

“Sorry about this, Stevie.” Alice said before shooting the undead in between the eyes pinning the now motionless body to the side of a vehicle.  
“Nice shooting” Jules said nodding approvingly.  
“Thanks.” Alice said packing up her weapon. “Alright all clear. Get whatever you need quickly.”  
“Yes mam” The twins said, both mockingly saluting her. Alice rolled her eyes and proceeded to fill up her tank. After that she went inside to help the twins gather food and when they reemerged the trio saw a raven eating the flesh of Stevie.  
“Oh no. This isn’t good. This isn’t good at all.” Jules said Stopping and pulling out her 2 mm Kolibri and firing, killing the raven.  
“Nice shooting” Alice mimicked Jules from earlier.  
“I’m sorry but what isn’t good?” Ben asked looking at Alice and his sister.  
“Think about it Ben. The undead are infected. You can turn from a bite or scratch.” Jules said reholstering her gun.  
“Right. So?” Ben asked still not understanding.  
“So if something feeds off undead flesh don’t you think it’s possible for them to get infected?” Jules asked them.  
“Wait… you think that we’re going to get undead ravens? Man that’ll be a bitch to deal with.” Ben said finally understanding.  
“Yeah it will.” Alice said nodding her agreement. “We should get moving” she said walking to her bike.

*Later that night*

Alice turned in early claiming a head ache. Ben and Jules sat around the fire with their weapons next to them listening to a broadcast.  
“This is Claire Redfield's convoy, broadcasting for any survivors…” The broadcast said.

The twins sat in silence listening to the call.

“Is anybody out there?”

“Yeah we’re here. How are you this fine evening?” Jules said with a quiet laugh.

Ben stared at the fire glanced over to the radio and to the sleeping Alice. “Do you think they’re around here?” ben asked looking at his sister.

“How should I know. Besides it doesn’t really matter. You know Alice hates big groups.” Jules said staring at her can of beans before offering them to Ben who took them with a nod of gratitude.

“This is Claire Redfield's convoy. Location, the Desert Trail Motel. Lat. 35, long. 114. Calling any survivors.”

“Guess that answers that question huh?” Jules said smiling to Ben.

“Ha ha.” Ben replied dryly.

Suddenly everything around the trio started to shake and rise.

“What the fuck?!” Ben said jumping up and grabbing his gun.

“Alice.” Jules said quietly gesturing towards the sleeping woman now rolling over and letting out small gasps.

“I got it.” Said ben walking over to Alice. “Hey. Hey Alice wake up.” He said gently shaking her.

“Uh Ben…” Jules said looking at the floating motorcycles.

“ALICE” Ben said louder. 

Alice jumped up pulling a gun on Ben when suddenly there was a loud crash of the three motorcycles dropping to the ground. 

“Shit.” All three said at the same time.

“Now what?” Ben asked looking at the two women.

“Now we go on foot.” Jules said laying down.

“Oh fun.” Ben said also laying down. 

“Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.” Alice said siting.


	4. What harm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and the twins finally meet up with the convoy

24 September 2007

Well our motorcycles are gone. I had some weird psychic dream that I was running through a building that looked like the mansion I shared with Spence but then when I walked through the door I was suddenly in the Grid Room of the Hive, then after I survived that I was in a hospital trying to get outside. There were traps at every step. A giant guillotine like trap dropped from the ceiling and while that didn’t get me, a mini machine gun popped up from the floor when you stepped on the pressure platform. I got shot in the stomach and as I lay there dying someone in a white biohazard suit walked up to my body. A voice I had hoped to never hear again said “Take a sample of her blood...” Dr. Isaacs “and then get rid of that.” Followed by a “Yes sir.” From one of the Umbrella agents. Then I was carried to a moving platform that came up to the surface where the agent dropped my body into a ditch… With hundreds of other bodies. I also dreamed of Angie and the others. They were together exploring a motel and L.J. was talking about getting a Jacuzzi and making the others laugh. They split up to search for anything useful when gunshots were heard and they all ran in to find L.J. struggling to not be bit when Carlos shot it. Just in time too or else L.J. would’ve been infected. I thought it was just a dream but as everyone headed back outside Angie turned around and stared at me. “Where are you Alice?” she asked me. “We need you. Please come to us.” Then Ben woke me up. They’re near here. I can feel Angie. I want to go to them so badly but I don’t know how they’ll take it. Will they be angry at me? Angie said they needed me but it seems like they’re doing just fine. Besides would they even get along with Ben and Jules? Would they even get along with me anymore? We’ve all changed so much. Angie is all grown up and learning how to survive. No I can’t go to them. They are still better off without me around…

Alice finished writing in her journal as Ben stretched and noisily yawned. 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Alice said smiling.

“Morning.” Ben replied in a deep, gravelly voice. Looking around he noticed that Jules was nowhere to be see. “Uh… Where’s my sister?” he asked siting up.

“We saw a large amount of crows circling over there” Alice replied pointing to where Ben could just see small black dots moving in the sky.

“I thought we should be avoiding birds, not heading towards a massive group of them.” Ben said rolling up his makeshift bed.

“We should be, but if they’re circling something then it’s probably alive and may need help.” Alice said standing up and dusting off her pants.

“And how exactly are we going to help whatever it is from hundreds of infected birds?” Ben said squinting in the bright dessert light.

“I…” Alice was about to reply when a voice suddenly cut it

“Alice? Ben you there?” Jules said

“What the…” Ben asked looking around.

“Walkie-talkies we got from the gas station.” Alice said holding two up and throwing one over to Ben. “Yeah Jules we’re here. What’s going on?” Alice asked.

“Alice flip to channel 3 and listen.” Jules said.

“Got it” Alice said before turning the dial to Channel 3. Ben stayed on his sisters channel.

“Carlos” A woman’s’ voice whispered out.

“I see them” A deep male voice replied.

“Is that your friend?” Ben asked.

“Yeah that’s him. Alice said before grabbing Bens’ Walkie-talkie. “Jules?”

“I’m here Alice…” Came the reply. “Hey was that your friend Carlos?”

“Yeah that was him” Alice said.

“He sounds hot” Jules said.

“Not the time Jules.” Ben cut in. “What’s happening over there?”

“Right sorry.” Jules replied. “You guys won’t believe this. There’s hundreds of them. They’re everywhere.”

“Be careful Jules. Use one of your walkie-talkies and keep track of what they say on channel three. It might be important” Alice said

“Careful. Got it. You guys should probably get over here though” Jules said

“Yeah on our way” Ben said into the Walkie-talkie. “So we’re going to go save your old friends?” Ben asked grabbing his stuff and turning to Alice with a wide smile on his face.

“It seems so.” Alice replied returning the smile and messing with the volume on her Walkie-talkie, listening to station three, to Carlos’s groups’ station.

“…And keep quiet.” A woman’s voice said.

Alice and Ben held their breaths waiting to hear what happens next.

“Fire it up. Let’s get out of here” The woman said.

“That’s a hell of an idea.” Another voice said.

“Alice hurry the crows are…. Oh god they’re stuck! Alice! Ben!” Jules’ voice rang out from Ben’s Walkie-talkie.

“We’re coming as fast as we can!” Ben yelled back. Alice and Ben dropped their bags and sprinted across the desert as fast as they could.

Seconds later Alice and Ben appeared over the sand dune and ran straight to Jules who was laying on her stomach snipping any crows who got too close to the convoy.

“Ben stay here with Jules!” Alice called out as she ran towards the convoy.

“Alice NO!” Ben yelled grabbing her. “What can you possibly do there that you can’t do from here?!” Ben asked pointing at the Convoy then at the ground below their feet.

“Oh.My.God.” Jules whispered. Alice and Ben looked to see one of the Convoy members had started up a flamethrower, seconds later being killed by 20 or more crows, causing the flamethrower to spin wildly out of control. Just then Alice spotted a dark haired man chase after a teenager who was running from a flock of crows when the flamethrower spun in their direction.

“NO!” Alice screamed and ran towards the two, stopping in front of them and focusing on the flames with all her concentration. 

“What is she doing?” Ben asked Jules who watched in awe.

“She’s using her power to control the flames. Look she’s wiping the birds out!” Jules said pointing.

“Alice?” Ben called when he noticed her swaying, he also noticed the other man approaching her. “ALICE!” Ben yelled when he saw her collapse, the other man getting to her first and cradling her in his arms.

“Alice!” Jules called running after Ben and going onto her knees when she neared them. 

“Ha I can’t believe it” The man said gently brushing Alice’s hair out of her face. “She came back.” He said with a smile.

“Carlos are you okay?” A teenage girl ran out.

“Angie what did I tell you about… Is that…” A dark haired woman walked over to the group around Alice.

“Alice.” Angie confirmed. “I knew she was near us.” 

“How’d you know?” Jill asked. “…Wait never mind don’t answer that. Stupid question. I can’t believe it’s really Alice.” Jill said leaning down.

“What about Alice?” a badly dressed dark man walked over.

“She’s here L.J.” Carlos said to his friend.

“No way.” L.J. said quietly looking over Carlos’ shoulder. “I didn’t think we’d ever see her again.” 

“Us either” Jill and Carlos said together.

“I knew she’d come back to us.” Angie said with a smile. 

“Well not that this isn’t all very touching and everything but um… can you let go of our friend?” Ben said directing the last part at Carlos.

“And who the fuck are you?” Jill asked finally addressing the twins.

“I’m Juliette Clearwater and this is my twin brother Ben.” Jules said stepping forward. “Who are you?”

“I’m Jill Valentine, this” Jill pushed the teenager forward” is Angela Ashford, he” Jill grabbed the badly dressed mans’ arm” is L.J., and he” Jill pointed to the man cradling Alice” is Carlos Oliveira.” 

“How nice. Now can we….” Ben began to say but was cut off by Jules.

“Ben.” Jules said glaring at her brother to silence him. She turned to face the group. “Are you trying to tell me that you are Alice’s original group? The people from Raccoon city?”

“That’s us.” Angela said. “How do you know Alice?”

“She saved our butts a couple of years back. We both knew about her before that though.” Jules said looking down at Alice.

“How?” Angela pressed. 

“We both worked for Umbrella.” Jules said gesturing between her and Ben. “I worked as one of their doctors, Ben worked their security. Once we saw how horrible Umbrella was and we heard about an agent who turned on them we decided to do the same.”

At this point Alice begins to stir and looks around her seeing her past and her present mix. 

“Alice?” Ben says kneeling next to her and grabbing her hand. 

“Alice.” Carlos whispers holding her tighter in his arms. “I can’t believe it’s really you” He says smiling down at her. 

“Carlos?” Alice whispers, drowsily smiling up at him. “I can’t believe it’s really you.” She repeats before again passing out.

Carlos stands up gracefully bringing Alice with him and begins walking towards the vehicles. 

“Woah hey where do you think you’re going dude!” Ben calls running after him.

“She needs rest, somewhere out of the sun, and lots of water. I’m going to take care of her.” Carlos says without turning around. 

“Hey you can’t just…” Ben starts again but Jules walks up and grabs his arm. 

“Let him Ben. You know how much these people mean to Alice. Let them nurse her back to health and spend a little time with them. What harm could it possibly do?” Jules says walking back over to Jill and Angie to talk.

“What harm?” Ben ask watching Carlos walk away with Alice…. With HIS Alice. “It could do all the harm in the world.” Ben whispers to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp finally got Alice to the convoy. Ben is kind of a dick now. oops. After this I have no idea what's going to happen so it'll be a while before the next chapter


End file.
